1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a heat insulating and fire resistant container for storing and protecting a life line which can be used by fire-fighting, police and military personnel.
2. Problem to be Solved
Life lines (also known as personal escape ropes) are typically used by fire-fighting personnel, police SWAT units and even special units of the armed forces. Life lines are typically used in situations where it is necessary to quickly descend from a particular location to another location that is lower in elevation. For example, fire-fighting personnel may have to quickly descend from a burning floor of a high-rise structure to a lower floor that is not on fire.
Conventional carrying bags that are used to carry and store life lines are relatively large and bully. Such carrying bags are typically fabricated from Nylon Cordura.TM. or other materials that can actually melt when subjected to intense heat and fire. Some of these carrying bags are up to about 30 inches in length. Thus, it is also very difficult for fire-fighting personnel to carry such a bag since fire-fighting personnel have to carry other vital equipment such as an air-pack, hoses, medical equipment, tools, etc. Since it is not possible to carry such a large bag, fire-fighting personnel may place the bag away from themselves as they are battling a blaze. Therefore, it is very easy for the fire-fighting personnel to become separated from the bag and unable to retrieve the bag due to the hazardous environment.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a heat insulating and fire resistant container for storing and protecting a life line that solves the problems discussed above.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.